


The View From Up Here

by acquiescence_ (malawi)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/acquiescence_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mike gets this look in his eye that is impossible to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).



> This was written for [suits_exchange](http://suits_exchange.livejournal.com), prompts from and written for [veritas_st](http://veritas_st.livejournal.com). I really enjoyed the prompts I was given to work with and I really liked having the chance to write something for one of my favorite writers. Thank you forever to [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) for helping me with ideas and encouraging me to get this finished. Enjoy!

Mike licked his lips, eyes drawn to the way Harvey's jaw clenched - the way muscles pulled and bunched beneath the skin, making the line of his jaw even sharper and harder to ignore. He exhaled slowly not entirely sure how they had gotten to this point, but knowing they were there all the same. And now that they were there Mike couldn't think of another place he'd rather be. Than standing there with Harvey, this sharp electric buzz of something coursing back and forth between them, each movement no matter how minute only drawing further focus to the sudden change in the atmosphere between them. 

It was just supposed to have been drinks, they'd finally found the clause in a list of bylaws hundreds of pages long. But it was what they'd needed to get the result Harvey wanted in court, and rather than simply give Mike that small smile, the one that pulled at the corners of his mouth as he sent him off on his next assignment, Harvey suggested they get drinks together that night. 

It had been a long week, for them both - long enough that Harvey wanted to get out of the office, he didn't want to linger and his hurry to get out was enough that he could give Mike the same consideration for a free weekend as he'd given himself. Besides he was sure Mike would still have plenty to keep him busy even without giving him something new. 

So they'd gone to a bar not far from Harvey's condo, close enough that after they finished he'd be able to walk home, and enjoy the cool crisp night air of New York before he made his way upstairs. Just a drink or two, he'd tell Mike he'd done good work, and then he'd be home to start pushing off the week he'd just had. 

But things hadn't quite gone like that. 

Mike was just too damn easy to talk to, the kid laughed easily - genuine and bright and Harvey found himself drawn to that. Mike was always just so damn honest, his emotions written plainly on his face, enough that all Harvey had to do was look at him to know what the kid was thinking. There were times Harvey wondered if he was cut out to be a lawyer; one who couldn't keep his face blank and controlled was going to have a hard time convincing anyone in court - particularly when he ran into problems. 

But Mike had proven several times over he could do this, it was just going to take a little time to mold him into the sort of real lawyer he needed to be to do well at Pearson Hardman. He needed to learn things he would have gotten had he actually gone to Harvard, but they were working on it. 

Rather than the two drinks Harvey had told himself he'd had, he found himself lingering there with Mike. The two trading stories, first just tales from the office, easily explained and simple to write off as unimportant. Mike told him about his work with the other associates - Harvey remembered his own time there, and Harvey actually graced the kid with a story about some of the other Senior Partners. And soon they were trading stories from their lives, Mike telling Harvey more about Trevor (making his jaw clench and his fingers to grip his glass just a little more tightly) and his Grammy, and Harvey told Mike about Harvard and his brother. It was so much more than he'd ever intended to tell the kid and yet it all just came spilling out of his mouth like he didn't have control over himself any more. 

Like he'd suddenly picked up Mike's inability to sit quietly, the need to fill every silence with sounds from his own mouth. So between the two of them they kept the conversation going between them for quite a while. 

It wasn't until Mike stretched, arms lifting over his head that Harvey really let himself look at Mike - see him as something more than just the puppy he had to clean up after constantly. He saw the long column of Mike's throat, the dip at the base and imagined that hollow between Mike's collar bones. He saw the way Mike's eyes shined, bright with more than just the scotch he'd been drinking, the way he licked his lips almost constantly, the way they parted and Harvey's thoughts quickly dissolved into something less than appropriate. He knew it, he knew he should school his thoughts, but Mike was making it impossible for him. Like he didn't even know what he was doing. 

"Come on," Harvey said paying for their drinks and nodding toward the door. 

"Where are we going?" Mike asked but got up to follow after Harvey all the same, ever the obedient puppy.

"If we're going to keep drinking I'd rather do it at home." Harvey said simply, like inviting Mike into his home for drinks was the most natural thing in the world, like he wasn't planning on taking advantage of what would likely turn into a compromising position the moment they were upstairs, maybe even before then. But for those brief moments that Harvey had as they left the bar together his mind hadn't quite gotten that far. 

However once Mike was in his elevator on the way up to his condo there was no doubt at all what would happen.

* * *

Mike couldn't believe what was happening, a part of his brain screamed that this was a bad idea, he'd already had enough to drink - he didn't need to join Harvey for drinks back at his place, he could say good bye and grab a taxi to get home. It would be fine Harvey would understand. They'd had a long week - it would have been easy to explain it away. But Mike found himself following Harvey none the less. 

There was just something about Harvey's voice, a dark curl of something in it that made it impossible for Mike to do anything but follow Harvey. He didn't want to be anywhere else; he just wanted to be there beside Harvey. Even if all that happened was he got to see the inside of Harvey's condo for real this time and have a drink before Harvey kicked him out again, just that would have been enough. 

But he saw the way Harvey looked at him, he saw the way he held himself just a little straighter, just a little more controlled than he would be any other time. And Mike thought maybe this would be something more. 

His eyes were caught though by the view from the elevator as they rose up over the city, Mike stood there looking out as the lights of the city surrounded them, rising higher and watching the slow lazy sprawl of Manhattan around them. It was amazing, just this would have made following Harvey out of that bar worth it. "God I can't believe you get to see this every day." He said, awed. 

"Trust me kid, it gets better." Harvey assured him with a low chuckle that went straight to his gut, it was dark and warm and felt a bit like that scotch sliding down his throat warming him from the inside.

There was a brief moment when Mike wondered if Harvey was talking about the view or something else. "Better?" He asked doubtfully, he needed to at least make an attempt at keeping things in a safe and neutral territory. 

"Yeah." Mike felt Harvey's hand on the back of his neck, and felt like he'd been burned. Harvey's skin was hot against his own as he felt Harvey's fingers curl against his skin, turning him away from the view of the city so Mike had to look at Harvey. And for all that he'd told himself that nothing was going to happen that this was just Harvey – they were just going to have a drink, the look in Harvey's eyes said it was going to be so much more than that. 

Mike moved first, he couldn't help it – though later, if he was asked, he'd have claimed it was Harvey – he closed the distance that separated them and pressed his lips against Harvey's. Hard and eager, licking into his mouth the taste of scotch and Harvey warm on his tongue as he pressed in close. It was probably too much, too fast, too eager, but Mike felt like he'd been sitting there on some sort of ledge for months now. Cataloguing the looks Harvey gave him, learning to speak the same language Harvey did – or at the very least learn how to interpret a language spoken only with looks. He'd learned how to sit and stand and stay and follow and so many other things and the look in Harvey's eyes that night had definitely said this was what Harvey wanted. 

"Fuck kid," Harvey exhaled, fingers tightening at the back of his neck, and Mike couldn't help the way his eyes closed at the sensation. The way it made him ache for Harvey to touch him more, to pull him close, push him to his knees wrap a hand around his throat and squeeze slowly. He just suddenly, desperately, wanted Harvey to touch him. 

It was Harvey that pulled them out of the elevator, and Harvey that pushed Mike down on the couch, laying over him and kissing him again. Mike squirmed, arched his hips and wrapped a leg around Harvey's thigh to pull them closer. There were too many layers between them, too much fabric, but it was perfect all the same. 

"You have no idea what you do to me," Harvey's voice was a hot growl against his throat, making Mike whimper as he bit his lip. "You do it on purpose, don't you?"

"Harvey," Mike breathed, fingers scrambling for purchase at Harvey's shoulders, torn between getting beneath Harvey's clothes to feel skin beneath his finger tips and keeping Harvey pressed close. Harvey had hardly touched him and Mike felt like he was losing his mind already. It was perfect the way Harvey pressed against him, the way he ached for it, it didn't matter how stupid this was because Mike had Harvey. 

"Pants." Harvey ground the word out as he held himself up over Mike, a hand between the two of them working at his own buttons and zipper.

* * *

Honestly, Harvey could not remember the last time he'd felt this desperate – this out of control and lost. But Mike was just so perfect, reacting better than he ever could have imagined or hoped. Moving and arching beneath him, hands moving to open his pants without a moment's hesitation. Mike was always good about that in the office, doing exactly what he was told, jumping when Harvey gave the word, but there with Mike on his back beneath him seeing him execute that same eager obedience was better than anything else ever could have been. 

"That's right," Harvey groaned, pushing his pants off before discarding his jacket and shirt without any of the usual care he might have taken for the task on any other day before helping Mike with his. "Just like that."

But the state of his shirt didn't matter, not when he laid himself over Mike again, fitting them together perfectly, hips slotting against Mike's so there was that smooth hard press of his dick against Mike's. The way Mike squirmed and twitched beneath him only made it better. "Such a good boy," Harvey's voice was pitched low and he curled his fingers against Mike's hip, sure and possessive. 

He couldn’t think straight, not about anything other than the slick rock and slide of Mike's cock against his own. They moved together perfectly, Mike's leg thrown around his thigh again, the perfect amount of friction as their cocks slid together in the sweat between their bodies. He didn't know how the night had gotten away from him, but as he lay there with Mike, fucking against his body it didn't matter. All that mattered was the two of them. 

Mike whined, high and in the back of his throat and Harvey had to tell himself not to come, not yet - he wanted to watch Mike fall apart first, he wanted to give the word and see Mike obey just as perfectly as he did with everything else. "Come on, kid. Come for me." Harvey wrapped his hand around Mike's dick, giving him that extra bit of friction, just enough to have him gasping out Harvey's name as he came after just three twists of Harvey's wrist. "Shit." Harvey pressed his forehead against Mike's shoulder and rocked his hips against Mike's, cock sliding through the mess Mike had made between their bodies until he couldn't hold back any longer. 

He stayed just where he was for several long minutes after before he rolled onto his side tucking Mike in beside him. Even there as they lay together warm and relaxed and comfortable Harvey couldn't find it in him to regret this. Not when he saw that look on Mike's face – the way he looked relaxed and at ease in a way Harvey had never seen him before. 

"Up," Harvey said eventually, when drying sweat and come got to be too much to deal with as he pulled Mike to his feet. "We can shower and talk about that drink, or I can show you the view from the bedroom." Mike just grinned stupidly happy at him, and for once Harvey thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Mike couldn't hide how he was feeling. 

"You did say it got better." Mike said finally, the corners of his mouth upturned tugging on Harvey's hand, pulling him toward the bedroom. It was hard to regret anything when Mike looked at him like that.


End file.
